magicthegatheringfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Return to Dominaria: Episode 3
Return to Dominaria: Episode 3 è un articolo della rubrica Magic Story, scritto da Martha Wells e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 28 marzo 2018. Racconta parte della storia di Jhoira. Racconto precedente: Return to Dominaria: Episode 2 Storia Erano stati necessari un giorno e una notte ma, come Ziva aveva promesso, la mattina successiva all’inizio dei lavori da parte dei tritoni, Jhoira era sulla costa a osservare quello che rimaneva della grande nave volante Cavalcavento. Si trovavano sulle coste di Bogardan, in una baia con una grossa striscia di spiaggia, protetta da promontori rocciosi su entrambi i lati. Sopra le dune di sabbia c’era una spianata erbosa, dove ora giaceva la Cavalcavento. Verso l’interno rispetto alla costa, svettavano scure cime vulcaniche al di là di ondulati campi di lava. Tutto quello che era rimasto della nave era il suo scheletro in metallo Thran, lungo quasi 60 metri, e le ingombranti bobine dei suoi motori. Il resto dello scafo e degli interni era stato distrutto dal tempo o dalla battaglia che aveva mandato la nave stessa in fondo al mare. Il gufo meccanico di Jhoira sorvolò la nave, permettendole di analizzare la situazione del relitto dall’alto, attraverso i suoi occhi. Sembra messa peggio di quanto in realtà non sia, pensò lei. Sfiorò con la punta delle dita il medaglione che portava al collo, come a voler ricordare a sé stessa di avere anche altre opzioni, nel caso in cui il nucleo della nave fosse più danneggiato di quanto lei sperasse. Unendo gli sforzi, i tritoni e il suo equipaggio di recupero formato da umani, erano riusciti a trascinare i resti sulla superficie. Il vascello di supporto di Tolaria dove la nave sottomarina di Jhoira era stata lasciata aveva trainato la Cavalcavento in questa baia protetta, dopodiché il relitto era stato portato all’asciutto e assicurato sulla terraferma, dove sarebbe iniziato il lavoro di restauro. La nave di supporto ora era ancorata alla spiaggia e l’equipaggio di recupero stava preparando un accampamento vicino alla Cavalcavento. Avrebbero potuto iniziare i lavori il pomeriggio stesso. L’altra nave ancorata nella baia era l’imbarcazione privata di Jhoira, e pur essendo molto più piccola e di forma simile a un ordinario vascello, era una meraviglia di meccanica, a livello della sua versione sottomarina. Ora ho solamente bisogno di un equipaggio, pensò Jhoira. Le mancavano Karn, Venser e tutti gli altri. Almeno conosceva la posizione di Teferi, anche se non c’era modo di dire se potesse essere persuaso ad aiutare o meno. E c’è Jodah. Il suo viso tradì un’espressione pungente. Non sapeva se poteva contare nemmeno su di lui. Era passato molto tempo da quando il potente incantesimo finale di Urza non aveva nemmeno lontanamente fermato l’invasione Phyrexiana, e Dominaria aveva lavorato molto per andare avanti e guarire dopo quegli avvenimenti. Ma alcune cose non guariscono mai. Non era importante. Qualsiasi cosa sarebbe successa, Jhoira avrebbe trovato un modo di andare avanti. C’era sempre riuscita fino a quel momento, e non aveva intenzione di cambiare le cose tanto presto. Questo è troppo importante, pensò. Il vento le scompigliava i capelli, e l’angelo inviato dalla Chiesa di Serra atterrò sulla sabbia. Il suo nome era Tiana e, mentre appariva perfettamente serena e amabile, Jhoira si era già accorta dell’alone di tristezza attorno a lei. Ma riguardandola ora, Tiana sembrava più affabile. Anzi, sembrava assolutamente incandescente. Letteralmente incandescente. Curiosa, Jhoira le chiese, “Continuerai ad emanare questa luce? C’è qualcosa che non va?” Con lo sguardo rapito e l’espressione concentrata, Tiana sembrò non sentire nemmeno la domanda. “La forma.” Fece un gesto diretto verso il nudo scheletro della Cavalcavento. “È la lama di Gerrard nei dipinti.” Lei scosse la testa. “Ma certo! Non so come ho fatto a non rendermene conto prima.” Studiandola, Jhoira fece notare: “Non solo stai brillando, stai sorridendo.” Tiana abbassò di colpo lo sguardo, apparendo improvvisamente a disagio. “Mi dispiace per questo bagliore. E mi hai già vista sorridere prima d’ora.” “Non in quel modo.” Non come qualcuno che ha sempre vissuto nell’oscurità e vede il sole per la prima volta. Quel sorriso sembrava avere gravità propria, come se potesse, con la sua forza, attirare tutti verso di esso, come un’anomalia temporale. Gli occhi di Jhoira si fecero più stretti, preoccupati. “E ora stai piangendo.” Tiana si strofinò il viso con la candida manica. “No, non sto piangendo… C’è molta sabbia nell’aria oggi, sono sorpresa che non stiate tutti piangendo.” Aveva piovuto poche ore prima, quindi la sabbia era ancora bagnata e la brezza non portava con sé altro che il profumo salato dell’oceano. Jhoira allungò una mano e sollevò gentilmente il viso di Tiana. Chiese, con dolcezza, “Perché stai piangendo?” “Davvero non saprei.” Tiana prese un respiro profondo, facendo un passo indietro e pulendosi di nuovo il viso. “Ma qualsiasi cosa fosse, ora sta passando.” Jhoira non ne era altrettanto convinta. Spostò lo sguardo da Tiana allo scheletrico gigante di metallo che le sovrastava. Non poteva essere una coincidenza. Quando Tiana era arrivata, prima dell’inizio dei lavori di recupero del relitto, aveva spiegato di essere un angelo custode, ma senza niente in particolare a cui fare la guardia, quindi era disponibile per le faccende a lunga distanza della chiesa. Ora Tiana sembrava cercare di evitare di guardare la nave volante come un timido innamorato che tenta di non render noto l’oggetto del suo amore. La reazione di Tiana doveva esser causata dalla Cavalcavento. Jhoira pensò, Non le è rimasto praticamente nulla se non le ossa, e questa vecchia ragazza ancora fa conquiste. “Andiamo,” disse poi. “Diamo un’occhiata alla Pietra del Potere.” Hadi e gli altri membri del gruppo di recupero si unirono a Jhoira e Tiana all’interno dello scheletro Thran, che era tutto ciò che restava dello scafo della Cavalcavento. Hadi era l’unico artigiano di Tolaria, mentre tutti gli altri erano artigiani e apprendisti molto abili, prevalentemente provenienti da Benalia e Jamuraa. Tien, il capo del reparto metallurgico, era di fianco a Hadi, e teneva tra le mani il secondo più importante componente di questa impresa: il seme per un nuovo scafo che Jhoira aveva ottenuto dall’albero elementale Molimo. Avrebbe fatto ricrescere lo scafo della Cavalcavento una volta che gli artigiani avessero finito i lavori di pulizia dei supporti in metallo Thran, ma dovevano ancora riuscire a mettere in funzione i motori e altri sistemi meccanici. Alcuni erano magici, altri no, e da un primo esame avrebbero tutti avuto bisogno di molto lavoro. Ma il componente principale e più importante riposava come in un nido nella sua culla metallica, nelle profondità del motore. Era la Pietra del Potere. “Beh, è ancora qui.” Disse Hadi, con la voce che lasciava trasparire il dubbio. “È un buon segno,” Aggiunse Tien, alzandosi sulle punte dei piedi per vedere il cristallo a forma di lacrima. “Vero?” Jhoira non ne era così sicura. La Pietra del Potere sembrava inerte. Era stata creata da Urza, che aveva fatto collassare il Reame di Serra nella pietra. Era questa la ragione per cui Tiana era stata inviata sul luogo; la pietra era un oggetto sacro per la Chiesa, quindi avevano voluto un angelo presente per monitorare il suo recupero, o per riportarla indietro in caso non fosse più funzionante. Jhoira aveva un piano di riserva in caso la pietra fosse stata distrutta o prosciugata della sua energia, ma era qualcosa che avrebbe volentieri conservato in caso di emergenza. Jhoira aveva fede nella vecchia pietra. Forse aveva solo bisogno di un piccolo incoraggiamento. “Che ne pensi?” chiese a Tiana. Tiana si piegò leggermente in avanti per analizzarla e assunse un’espressione pensierosa. “È intatta: le connessioni nella nicchia sembrano a posto. Il motivatore è ancora connesso. Abbastanza sorprendente dopo quello che ha passato.” Hadi e Tien la guardarono, sorpresi. Tien disse, “Non pensavo che gli angeli studiassero meccanica.” “Non lo facciamo.” Rispose rapidamente Tiana, facendo un passo indietro dal supporto della pietra, come se questo avesse preso fuoco. “In realtà non ne so proprio niente di meccanica.” “Davvero?” Jhoira alzò le sopracciglia, stupita. Era la seconda volta che Tiana reagiva alla Cavalcavento come fosse un’amica di vecchia data. Tiana sembrava insicura. “Non penso. Non ne ho mai saputo nulla ma… Ora mi sembra semplicemente ovvio.” Hadi e Tien la osservavano con interesse. Jhoira intervenne, “Questa è la pietra di Serra. Magari reagirà a te.” Tiana si sporse nuovamente in avanti, più imbarazzata che riluttante. “Ci provo.” Esaminò la pietra ancora per un istante, poi congiunse le mani e abbassò la testa. Jhoira la osservò, consapevole che tutti intorno a loro stavano trattenendo il fiato. Per un lungo attimo durante il quale sembrò che non succedesse nulla, una luce interiore si diffuse da Tiana. Jhoira percepì il cambiamento nella Pietra del Potere, il momento in cui tornò in vita. Come se qualche potente entità fosse apparsa in mezzo a loro. Non appena la pietra riprese a brillare, gli altri sussultarono e iniziarono a gioire. Tiana fece un passo indietro, gli occhi grandi di stupore. Chiaramente non si aspettava un successo. Mentre l’equipaggio festeggiava, Jhoira prese in disparte Tiana, all’ombra dello scheletro della nave volante. “Perdonami. Credo di non aver mai incontrato in vita mia un angelo come te.” “Intendi un angelo che non ha fiducia nel suo essere angelico?” L’espressione di Tiana era pungente. “È una lunga storia.” Jhoira prese la sua decisione, parzialmente d’istinto e parzialmente basandosi su scrupolose osservazioni. “Ti piacerebbe aiutarmi più di quanto tu non abbia già fatto?” Tiana scosse appena le spalle, calciando un piccolo cumulo di sporcizia. “Certo, non ho altro di meglio da fare. Voglio dire, almeno aiuterò te. Hai bisogno che voli da qualche parte per te?” “No. Ho bisogno che qualcuno supervisioni la ricostruzione e protegga i lavoratori mentre io raduno un equipaggio.” Jhoira sorrise mentre Tiana si bloccò. “Pensi potrebbe piacerti?” L’angelo si girò a guardare i motori, mentre gli artigiani stavano già pianificando il restauro. No, Jhoira non si era immaginata nulla: Tiana aveva un’affinità con la Cavalcavento. Con la gola quasi secca dall’emozione, Tiana chiese: “Perché io?” “Tu hai una predisposizione per questa nave, me ne sono accorta. E sei un angelo, quindi so che posso fidarmi di te.” Jhoira la guardò. “Che ne pensi?” Tiana fece uscire lentamente le parole. “Sì. Penso di sì.” Riunire il suo equipaggio avrebbe richiesto un lungo viaggio, ma Jhoira aveva pianificato tutto e si era giustamente preparata, proprio come aveva fatto per il recupero della Cavalcavento. Lasciandosi alle spalle il vascello di supporto, diresse il suo veliero verso le coste di Jamuraa, alla città di Suq’Ata, dove ricerche precedenti avevano suggerito che avrebbe trovato la persona che stava cercando. Ulteriori ricerche in loco la portarono al gigantesco mercato della città, dove edifici a più piani di roccia bianca con spaziosi terrazzi formavano un artificiale canyon di magazzini, negozi, località per scambio merci, oltre a taverne e osterie, necessari per ospitare, sfamare e intrattenere tutto il pubblico che arrivava qui per affari. Alte palme e arbusti fioriti crescevano in grossi vasi, e fontane decoravano ogni piazzale. Pappagalli e scimmie meccaniche, simili al gufo di Jhoira, facevano da guardia alla merce in esposizione all’esterno dei negozi. C’erano persone provenienti da tutta Dominaria qui, ma la popolazione locale aveva prevalentemente i capelli e la pelle scura tipici del nord-est di Jamuraa, o la carnagione ancor più pigmentata che caratterizzava Femeref e i discendenti della perduta Zhalfir. Era un pomeriggio caldo e molti dei mercanti, i loro clienti, e altri lavoratori del mercato si erano fermati a prendere tè, fichi al miele e datteri sotto i tendoni delle varie sale da tè ed enoteche. Jhoira stessa stava prendendo l’idea in considerazione, nel caso in cui non fosse riuscita a raggiungere il suo obiettivo nella successiva ora. Salì le scale di una piazza. L’acqua scorreva attraverso fontane e piccole cascate costruite nelle mura dei magazzini e degli edifici adibiti allo scambio di merci. La gente era seduta sotto il tendone di un negozio, e andava avanti e indietro dalle grandi entrate ad arco nei due terrazzi superiori. Jhoira si fermò, cercando di decidere a quale livello dirigersi per continuare a cercare, quando improvvisamente sentì delle urla provenire dai piani più alti. Nella piccola piazza e nei negozi intorno a questa, tutti si girarono a guardare, o si bloccarono per lo shock. Jhoira vide delle persone scappare da un grande arco due livelli più in alto, e scattò verso le scale. Raggiunse la terrazza superiore appena in tempo per prendere al volo un anziano che stava per cadere nel vuoto dalla fretta di scappare. “Che succede?” chiese lei, aiutandolo a rimanere in piedi. “La Cabala!” sussultò lui. “Una spia della Cabala nella tesoreria del Mercantile Sarin!” Lo spostò di lato e corse verso l’arcata. Appena dentro, nel largo cortile di un magazzino merci, due Jamuraani giacevano distesi sulla pavimentazione. A giudicare dalle grida allarmate e dalla direzione in cui tutti gli altri stavano correndo, la battaglia stava avvenendo sul tetto del magazzino. Jhoira toccò il gufo meccanico appollaiato sulla sua spalla e sussurrò “Sii i miei occhi.” Il pennuto cinguettò e scattò in aria, sorvolando il magazzino in traiettorie circolari. Jhoira divise l’attenzione tra il cortile e la vista del suo famiglio. C’era una terrazza sul tetto del magazzino, visibile da un edificio più alto con dei balconi. Sul piano del terrazzo, una donna armata di spada combatteva contro una mezza dozzina di uomini coperti da vesti che li camuffavano da nomadi del deserto. Intorno a loro aleggiava magia nera con una nota demoniaca, visibile nell’aria come fosse una nebbia. La spadaccina aveva la carnagione scura e i capelli mori, in una corona di trecce, ed era vestita con un’armatura di metallo e cuoio. La lama della donna spinse via l’affondo di una lancia, e lei sfruttò l’inerzia per sferrare un colpo dritto al collo del suo avversario. Mentre lui collassava, lei urlò agli altri, “Avete finito?” Un uomo gridò dalla rabbia, mentre il suo cappuccio cadeva all’indietro per rivelare una carnagione pallida e una testa rasata, marchiata da cicatrici livide. Un chierico della Cabala, pensò Jhoira. Stava usando la magia della demenza, creando fantasmi che avevano fatto fuggire chiunque lì intorno, ma chiaramente questo non stava avendo effetto sulla donna. Lei si liberò di un altro cultista con un colpo al petto e il chierico le lanciò un incantesimo di morte che si manifestò come una sfera nera. La colpì al petto, ma la donna lo ignorò completamente. Lo sguardo del gufo si concentrò sulla situazione, e mentre il chierico lanciava un altro incantesimo uguale al precedente, Jhoira notò la leggera luce dorata che brillava attorno alla donna nell’esatto momento in cui la magia la colpì. Non è uno scudo, pensò lei, iniziando a sorridere. Era un’immunità alla magia, e lei l’aveva già vista prima. Jhoira aveva trovato il suo obiettivo. Richiamò il suo gufo e si avviò verso la scalinata. Arrivò sulla terrazza in tempo per vedere la donna affondare la lama nel petto dell’ultimo dei cultisti. Mentre stava pulendo la spada sull’abito dell’uomo, molteplici guardie cittadine corsero fuori dall’arcata lì vicina. “Shanna Sisay!” La chiamò uno di loro. “Che è successo qui?” “Cosa vi sembra sia successo?” rispose la donna, Shanna. “Agenti della Cabala, che tentavano di rubare le mappe dei mercanti in modo da poter attaccare carovane e navi. La gente dimentica che iniziarono come comuni ladri a Otaria,” aggiunse poi, mentre Jhoira si avvicinava a lei. “La gente dimentica, infatti”, concordò Jhoira. “Il demone Belzenlok vuole riscrivere la storia del mondo, con sé stesso come forza dietro a ogni atto oscuro accaduto, andando indietro fino alla caduta dei Draghi Primordiali ventimila anni fa.” Shanna rimise nel fodero la sua spada. “Conosci la storia.” Jhoira in effetti conosceva la storia, avendone lei stessa causata una gran parte. “E tu sei immune alla magia. L’incantesimo della demenza del chierico non ha avuto effetto su di te.” Shanna sollevò le spalle, guardandola pensierosa. “È una caratteristica di famiglia.” “Lo so bene. Conoscevo la tua antenata, la Capitana Sisay. Vedo che porti la sua spada.” Shanna si immobilizzò, guardandola. Tutti i suoni prodotti dalle guardie e dalla crescente folla attorno a loro sembrarono improvvisamente lontani. C’erano solamente lei e Jhoira in quel momento, un incontro che sarebbe stato riportato nelle cronache di quel tempo. Shanna chiese, con calma: “Chi sei tu?” Lei sorrise. “Sono Jhoira. Sono venuta qui a cercarti.” Si spostarono in un’enoteca a un livello sottostante e si misero sedute su un tappeto sotto i tendoni. L’attività nelle strade e nelle piazze tornò alla normalità attorno a loro. Shanna chiese, “Come hai fatto a trovarmi?” “Sono stata in contatto con la tua famiglia, e uno dei tuoi cugini mi ha detto che eri qui, in questa città, a seguire le tracce delle spie della Cabala.” Jhoira bevve un sorso di vino. “Sentono la tua mancanza.” Shanna spostò il suo bicchiere da un lato. “Anche loro mi mancano. Ma per tutta la vita ho sentito parlare dei miei antenati e delle storie della perduta Zhalfir. Mi sono stancata di vivere all’ombra del passato. Ho pensato di far buon uso della mia eredità.” Sorrise. “Ho così tante domande.” Se Shanna avesse accettato, avrebbero avuto molto tempo per parlare del passato. Jhoira disse, “E io ho delle risposte, ma prima ascolta la mia domanda: prenderesti in considerazione la possibilità di servire sulla Cavalcavento?” Shanna rise. “Se ancora esistesse, la considererei.” Poi, mentre si rendeva conto dell’espressione di Jhoira, il suo viso tornò sobrio. “Considererei un onore la possibilità di ripercorrere i passi della mia antenata. Servire come fece lei. Se la Cavalcavento esistesse.” Jhoira alzò il suo bicchiere. “Allora io considererei un onore averti nel mio equipaggio.” Nel tempo tra la partenza via mare verso Aerona e l’arrivo alla Città di Benalia, Jhoira era sempre più convinta di star facendo la scelta giusta. Shanna non era la reincarnazione di Sisay, ma a volte le somigliava così tanto da essere quasi doloroso per lei. Trascorsero lunghe notti a parlare sotto le stelle mentre erano sul ponte, riportando alla mente di Jhoira ricordi che credeva sepolti. Era grata di avere Shanna dalla sua parte, ma le faceva sentire molto di più la mancanza di Sisay. Si aspettava che le cose sarebbero andate altrettanto bene con Danitha Capashen, una lontana parente del Capitano Gerrard, ma la sua risposta fu breve e definitiva. “No”, disse. Erano sedute nel giardino della casa cittadina dei Capashen, ed era una tarda mattinata di una giornata tiepida. Gli uccelli cantavano sugli alberi e le mura di pietra grigia proteggevano il giardino dal trambusto della città. “No?”, ripeté Jhoira. Lanciò uno sguardo a Shanna, che aveva sollevato le sopracciglia per lo sconcerto. Si rivolse nuovamente verso Danitha, la cui espressione era tranquilla e disinteressata, come se stessero discutendo di cosa mangiare per pranzo. “Pensi che io stia mentendo sulla mia identità?” “No, io so che sei veramente Jhoira”, disse Danitha, sempre calma. Fece un cenno verso Shanna. “E tu assomigli molto ai ritratti della Capitana Sisay che ho visto, quindi non posso certamente negare le vostre identità.” Danitha non assomigliava a Gerrard, se non nel suo portamento da guerriera. I suoi capelli erano tirati indietro, con i lati della testa rasati per facilitare la vestitura di un elmo, ed il suo volto era abbronzato e temprato. Jhoira aveva saputo che era una cavaliera di Benalia, ma aveva pensato che avrebbe voluto seguire le orme del suo famoso predecessore. “E allora, perché?” chiese Shanna. Indicò la grande casa di pietra. Danitha era arrivata dal maneggio per incontrarle, e la sua spada ed il suo scudo erano appoggiati appena oltre il portone aperto del salone principale. “Mi pare ovvio che tu non abbia paura di combattere.” “Io sono una cavaliera di Benalia”, le disse Danitha. “Ho giurato di proteggere questa terra.” Jhoira aveva puntato tutto sul fatto di assoldare i discendenti dei due più famosi capitani della Cavalcavento. Sentiva che era il modo migliore per iniziare i nuovi viaggi, e dopo aver incontrato Shanna era sicura di avere ragione. Aveva bisogno di un Capashen. “La Cavalcavento è sempre stata al centro della battaglia, ed è ora di utilizzarla per combattere la Cabala, per impedire il loro dominio su Dominaria. Servire la nostra causa aiuterà anche Benalia.” “Sul lungo termine”, concordò Danitha, sempre pacata. Parlava come qualcuno incrollabilmente certo delle proprie idee, cosa che accentuò il desiderio di Jhoira di volerla come membro dell’equipaggio. “La Cabala sta attaccando città e villaggi esterni su tutti i confini di Benalia. Se venissi con voi, potremmo combattere la Cabala in qualsiasi luogo del mondo. Io voglio combatterla qui, a casa mia.” “Capisco.” Jhoira si appoggiò contro lo schienale della sua sedia ed esalò un respiro dalla rassegnazione. Non ha tutti i torti, pensò. Diede un’occhiata a Shanna, che le mostrò un piccolo gesto di sconfitta. Danitha annuì e si alzò. “Devo tornare al comando. State qui quanto desiderate: siete sempre le benvenute.” Mentre Danitha si dirigeva in casa, Shanna disse: “Bene. Ed ora? Avevi in mente qualcun’altro?” “No.” Jhoira avrebbe voluto colpire il tavolo dalla frustrazione, ma non lo fece. Danitha aveva tutto il diritto di rifiutare. “Lei era l’unica altra su cui avevo riposto speranze-” Un giovane uomo uscì incerto dalla casa, fissandole con gli occhi spalancati, e si affrettò a raggiungerle al tavolo. Disse, a fatica: “Che ne dite di me?” Jhoira era già in piedi, con Shanna al suo fianco, ma ben presto capì che era improbabile che stessero per venire attaccate. Lui era un ragazzo dagli scompigliati capelli castani che assomigliava molto a Danitha. “Esatto, cosa ci dici di te?” Lui iniziò a spiegare: “Io sono un Capashen. Sono Raff. Ho sentito tutto. Voglio venire al posto di mia sorella.” Jhoira incrociò le braccia. Era una cosa che non aveva previsto. “Vuoi venire veramente?” Shanna lo studiò, squadrandolo. “Quanti anni hai?” Lui si avvicinò. “Abbastanza da essere un mago addestrato. Ho superato ogni esame con svariati anni di anticipo e i miei insegnanti sono sempre rimasti molto colpiti dalle mie capacità.” “Quindi addestrano anche dei maghi di dodici anni, ora?” Chiese Shanna, in modo scettico. “O tredici?” Raff alzò la testa. “Jodah di Tolaria in persona disse che ero uno degli studenti più promettenti che avesse mai visto.” Fino a questo punto, Jhoira si stava divertendo un po’, ma era ora di darsi una regolata. “Jodah non direbbe mai una cosa del genere.” Raff cercò di bluffare, ma si notava un po’ di preoccupazione sulla sua fronte. “Oh, tu conosci Jodah?” “Sì.” Jhoira incrociò le braccia. “Da prima dell’invasione di Phyrexia.” “Oh. Mia sorella mi aveva detto che eri quella Jhoira, ma-” Raff si avvilì visibilmente. “E va bene, Jodah non ha detto nulla del genere, ma resto comunque un mago incredibilmente promettente.” Jhoira scosse la testa e si allontanò. Ma mentre lei e Shanna si stavano muovendo per raggiungere la casa, Jhoira percepì della magia. Raff fu fortunato del fatto che lei riconobbe che era un’illusione e non un attacco. Il giardino era scomparso e lei e Shanna si ritrovarono improvvisamente a fluttuare in aria, con banchi di nubi tutt’intorno. In lontananza, la versione originale della Cavalcavento stava viaggiando nel cielo. Le linee del suo albero e dello scafo non erano precisissime, ma erano molto verosimili. Ricordandosi dell’abilità di Shanna, le chiese: “Riesci a vederlo?” “Riesco a capire che c’è qualcosa, ma riesco comunque a vederci la casa e il giardino attraverso.” Shanna guardò profondamente Raff. “Quindi è bravo per davvero?” Jhoira sospirò e si impose di valutare le abilità di Raff in modo più oggettivo. “Non è male.” Si voltò verso Raff. “Oggi sei molto fastidioso.” L’illusione svanì ad un suo cenno. Raff disse, seriamente: “Non vi infastidirò più, sarò di aiuto. E mi dispiace di aver mentito, ma vorrei veramente tanto venire con voi.” Jhoira lo squadrò, aggrottando la fronte. Il problema era che Danitha non aveva alcuna intenzione di cambiare idea, quindi Raff era l’unica opzione. “Dacci un momento”, disse, e si fece da parte insieme a Shanna. Si spostarono da un’altra parte, sotto il salice vicino alla terrazza. “Cosa ne pensi?” chiese, tenendo bassa la propria voce. Shanna disse onestamente: “Penso di avere delle cicatrici più vecchie di quel bambinetto.” “È vero”, ammise Jhoira. “Ma avresti qualcosa in contrario a lavorare con lui?” Shanna ci stava pensando intensamente, corrugando le sopracciglia. “No. Ha molta voglia di fare ed è molto motivato, inoltre sembra avere buone capacità. È che… Sarà pericoloso e non sono sicura che lo capisca.” Jhoira non era sicura che qualcuno di loro capisse a cosa stessero andando incontro. Lei aveva vissuto così a lungo e visto così tante cose che per lei era difficile immaginare che una persona giovane come Raff avesse un qualsiasi concetto della propria mortalità. Ma era giusto avere un Capashen nell’equipaggio. Era praticamente necessario. “Non esiste sicurezza finché esiste la Cabala. Potrebbe comunque morire qui a combatterla.” “È vero.” Shanna fremette per un attimo. “Sarò felice di lavorare con lui se pensi che possa esserci d’aiuto.” Jhoira annuì e si girò verso Raff. Gli disse: “Se vuoi venire con noi, prepara i bagagli velocemente. Ci attende un lungo viaggio.” Era mattina quando il veliero attraccò alla baia di Bogardan. Jhoira era in piedi sul ponte con Shanna e Raff, e usava un telescopio per osservare impazientemente la costa. A un certo punto abbassò il telescopio, potendo vedere ad occhio nudo il profilo familiare che spuntava dalle dune. Lo scafo era armoniosamente curvo, con l’albero di poppa inclinato all’indietro. Le barre di metallo e il vetro degli oblò brillavano lucenti. La nave era appoggiata diritta sul terreno: doveva già essersi risvegliata parzialmente e si stava sostenendo da sola. La Cavalcavento era intera e pronta per il decollo. Jhoira sorrise deliziata. Tutto stava procedendo come aveva pianificato, e senza ritardi. L’accampamento era stato smantellato, e i lavoratori stavano usando delle piccole barche a remi per caricare i loro ultimi attrezzi e utensili a bordo della nave di supporto. Salutarono ed esultarono quando videro il veliero avvicinarsi alla riva. Shanna arrivò e mise un braccio attorno alle spalle di Jhoira. “Non posso crederci!” Raff cercò di non saltare dall’emozione. “C’è un angelo! È quella Tiana? Perché è in compagnia di un vampiro?” Jhoira e Shanna si girarono per osservare le persone che attendevano in spiaggia. “Un cosa?” disse Jhoira, esterrefatta. Il suo piano non prevedeva una cosa del genere. Mentre camminavano tra le onde per raggiungere la spiaggia sabbiosa, Tiana e il vampiro andarono loro incontro. Jhoira disse: “Ciao, Tiana. Vedo che tutto è andato bene.” Fece un cenno con la testa verso il vampiro, che era chiaramente un vampiro, tranne per il fatto che era vestito come un cavaliere di Benalia e che nessuno ne era intimorito. “C’è qualcosa che dovresti dirmi?” Tiana piegò le ali e si grattò la testa. “Bè, sì. Questo è Arvad.” Arvad si inginocchiò di colpo ed offrì a Jhoira il pomello della propria spada. “Io giuro di servire al vostro fianco, Capitana Jhoira.” Sembrava incredibilmente sincero. Le sopracciglia di Jhoira si avvicinarono tra loro. “Capisco.” Guardò Tiana. Tiana disse: “È una lunga storia.” “Non sono sicura di averne il tempo, ora come ora.” Jhoira tirò fuori il suo segnatempo dal gilè. “Sto aspettando che-” Con una folata di vento ed una luce dorata, Ajani Criniera d’Oro apparve sulla costa. Osservò la Cavalcavento con aria soddisfatta. “-arrivi un amico.” Jhoira sorrise. “Adesso siamo pronti.” Collegamenti esterni *Ritorno a Dominaria: Episodio 3 Categoria:Pubblicazione Web